Marie Summers & The War of Darkness Book 1
by PrincessofDreams123
Summary: The Beginning of Something Glorious. "My name is Marie Summers. I don't know my last name. I live across the sea with a cruel man who claims to be my father. I know he isn't. I followed a clue to my origins to the U.S. I never expected to meet alien robots and get caught up in something bigger than I ever dreamed. This is the story of how I met the Autobots..." Primeverse.
1. Prolouge

Marie Summers & The War of Darkness

The Beginning of Something Glorious

Some say that anything is possible. Especially if you believe it is. Others say some things are impossible. That nothing you do will change that fact. Most people believe just one or the other, that either anything is possible or some things are not. However, some people find that both can be true. Sometimes anything can be possible. Other times some things can't. This is such a story…..

15 years ago, in the small town of Jasper, Nevada, the Esquivel family was celebrating the birth of a third daughter. She had been born only a few days ago. She was given the name Marie Summers Esquivel. She had a mother and father, two older brothers, and two older sisters to help love and raise her. Everything was perfect.

However it couldn't last forever. Fate had other ideas. While this joyous occasion was being celebrated, something far more somber and sad was occurring. A war. A long, tragic war. A war that was not of this world. A war between members of an alien race. Intelligent robots that could think and feel were the soldiers. They came from a planet far from Earth. A planet called Cybertron. This war had lasted for eons and left Cybertron a dead world. The survivors fled Cybertron and some had escaped to Earth.

The remaining Cybertronians were split into two factions. Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, now fought to protect our world from the Decepticons. The Decepticons, led by Megatron, wanted to take over this planet, as well as the rest of the universe. Both factions were a United States government secret. The Autobots had allied themselves with the government and lived as robots in disguise, possessing the ability to transform into earth-based vehicle modes. The battle remained at a bitter stalemate. Neither side winning or losing. However the Decepticons did outnumber the Autobots vastly.

Both sides were hoping something would turn the tide in their favor. Anything, anything at all. Some bots and cons thought turning to clues from the past might point to something in the future. Which brings us to the twist of fate thrown into Marie's life before she was even a week old. It started on the Nemesis, the warship, of the Decepticons.

The Communications Chief, Soundwave, had been researching old texts from Cybertron. One particular file contained an old prophecy. It said that, by the will of Primus, who was the cybertronian creator and life giver, something would change the tide of a great conflict that would cost the robots the planet of Cybertron. A small being from a world far from their own would be granted a special power. A power from Primus, one greater than the leader of the evil faction. Soundwave wondered if that meant someone on this world was more powerful than Megatron. The prophecy claimed that this being would side with the good faction and change the tide in their favor, and eventually help that side win the war.

Soundwave signaled Megatron to come and see the file. Megatron read the foretelling and was filled with fear. If someone did exist on this world with a power greater than his, the chances of the Cons winning the war were very slim. He resolved to find out who this person was and prevent them from ever meeting the Autobots. Using the warship's main computer, he deduced that this person was a baby girl called Marie Esquivel. He knew he had to get that baby out of the nation the Autobots were hiding in.

Megatron had once made a deal with a cruel and traitorous human man. That man had promised to do anything Megatron ordered. Megatron ordered Soundwave to sneak into the Esquivel residence and kidnap the baby. Soundwave did as he was told.

That night, the Esquivel family was sleeping peacefully. The new baby was fast asleep in her crib, with a teddy bear that had a gold heart-shaped locket around it's neck that had a special message inside. A creepy tentacle opened the window into the infant's room. Mr. & Mrs. Esquivel and their other children were woken by a baby crying fearfully. They all ran into Marie's room. They saw a strange figure snatch the baby girl with her blanket and teddy and leap out of the window with her. They all ran out to find the figure and Marie, but they were long gone. The police were called, but couldn't find any trace of the figure or the infant. The family was heartbroken, sure that they would never see Marie again.

Megatron, having taken the infant from Soundwave, went to the home of the wicked man in Ireland. He told him to keep the infant from ever finding out about the Autobots. Megatron did not care how Marie was treated as long as she was forever kept from finding out about the Autobots, or even the war for that matter. That was how Marie was landed here, 15 years later.

And now, the story begins….


	2. Chapter 1

Marie Summers & The War of Darkness

The Beginning of Something Glorious

Chapter 1

A Usual (read Painful) Day for Marie

Warning: There is abuse in this chapter.

Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro ©

I only own Marie.

Now (15 years later) In Ireland

_RING!_

The school bell rang in the Irish town. School was out on the sunny day. Marie Summers walked out of school. She was now 15 years old. She had long brown hair was landed below her shoulders. Her bright green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She was wearing jeans and long-sleeved shirt, even though it was hot outside.

She walked to where she lived, in the dirtier, more dodgy part of town. Marie walked warily, not wanting to run into trouble. Luckily, today she made it back without any. The man that she lived with, who claimed to be her father, was not home. She quickly put away her things and started cleaning the house. Marie scrubbed the floors, made the beds, did the laundry and washed the dishes. Then she prepared dinner for her "dad." She didn't make anything to eat for herself, because she was not allowed to eat unless told so, hence the fact the Marie was underweight.

For you see, this man was the one that Megatron had given her to all those years ago, though she did not know it. He claimed to be her father and claimed that her mother had died giving birth to her. Marie secretly suspected that this man lied, but she never said anything, fearing his wrath. This man never gave his name to her. She was only allowed to call him "sir." Nothing else. Also, this man was not kind to her. Just the opposite. He inflicted physical harm on her for every little mistake she made. Or what he claimed to be a mistake. He was an alcoholic and quite violent. She always had to get beer for him from other men in their neighbor hood. But Marie had no money today and there was only a little left. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

Once his dinner was ready, Marie started on her homework. She was very intelligent and had taught herself to read and write. She did well in every subject. But since "Sir" wouldn't pay to send her to collage, she was saving money herself. The money she found on the streets or was earned but doing odd jobs for other people. But she had to give part of her earnings to the cruel man or she would be beaten for it.

Later, after her homework was done, "Sir" came home. Marie walked out to take his coat. "Welcome home sir." she said politely. She received a grunt as a response. "I have your dinner ready. I'll get it for you."

"Hurry it up runt!" he yelled as he sat at the table. Marie didn't even wince. After 13 years, the yelling and name-calling barely stung anymore. She got his dinner with some of the beer. "It's about time!" he said when Marie sat it at the table, not even getting a thank you. She stood quietly, waiting for approval or more yelling.

"This isn't enough beer! Get me more!" He yelled.

"Um… I'm sorry sir." Marie began timidly. "But there isn't anymore."

"You're supposed to get more when there isn't any left!"

"I had no money to get any from your _friend._"

"Then you should've used your earnings you little brat!" he growled. "Get down!"

Marie wanted to stand up to him this time. "No! I won't!" she said bravely.

The man growled. "Yes you will! I'll make you!" Marie tried to fight back, but he was too strong for her. He forced her down on all fours. He grabbed a belt and lifted up the back of her shirt, revealing her bruised and beaten back.

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! _He began whipping her with the leather belt. Marie bit her lip, so she wouldn't cry out, as that would only make him do it more. But tears streamed down her face. After 7 minutes, he stopped.

"You worthless twit! You are useless! You won't get any meals for the rest of the week, understand?!"

"Y-yes sir…" Marie answered.

"Go to your room and stay there until morning!"

"Yes sir." Marie walked back to her room. If you could call it that. It was a small room the size of an office in the back of the house. There was no glass in the lonely window, so the cold air always got in. There was no room for a bed. She only has two blankets and a pillow on the floor to sleep in. She only had one pair of pajamas and a few clothes. She was never given gifts on her birthday and had no friends.

Marie curled up in a corner, trying to ignore her aching back and to stop the tears. "I won't cry, I won't cry. I'm not going to feel sorry for myself." she whimpered. But she couldn't stop the tears. So she let them fall. She grabbed one of the few personal possessions she had. A teddy bear from when she was a baby. It was small, a light brown and soft and fluffy. It always comforted her. The gold heart locket around it's neck sparkled in the moonlight. She opened it slowly and read the message. "Always know that you are loved Marie."

Marie held the locket up near her heart. This bear was the only clue to her real family that she had. The tag mentioned something about a town in the United States. She wondered if that was where she really came from. She sighed sadly. She whispered her nightly prayers, changed into her pjs and crawled under her blankets. She drifted off to sleep, hoping one day, she'd know who she was. That she would be safe and wanted. Someday…


	3. Chapter 2

Marie Summers & The War of Darkness

The Beginning of Something Glorious

Chapter 2

'Across the Pond'

AN: I started this story on Deviant Art so some chapters I have written already. Up to chapter six. But then I'll need to start writing the other chapters. Sorry this everyday updating won't last. :(

Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro ©

I only own Marie.

Autobot Base, Jasper, Nevada (Present Day)

"Bulkhead! I needed that!"

It was a normal day at Autobot Outpost Omega 1. The kids, Jack, Miko and Raf were at base. Raf and Miko were playing a video game and Jack was doing homework when the yell was heard. The Autobot medic, Ratchet was yelling at Bulkhead for breaking another one of his tools. For the third time that week! The big bot didn't mean to break it. It was an accident. Nevertheless, Ratchet was grumpy as usual.

Deep down, Ratchet truly cared about Earth and the human children, but he didn't like to show it and used being grouchy as a front. He also never really had a reason to show it publicly unless something bad happened or there was an emergency. '_I wish I did though.' _he thought to himself. Truth be told, he didn't enjoy being seen as the 'grumpy, wrench-throwing medic' all the time. He hoped he might not always have to be that way.

One person that did see through the front to the caring bot ratchet truly was, was the Autobot leader and Ratchet's old friend, Optimus Prime. Optimus looked big and intimidating, but then one could see he had a kind and gentle soul. Optimus was very brave and would do anything to protect this planet, as well as his fellow Autobots. His crew was like his family. That was how he saw them.

But lately, he was worried. The Matrix of Leadership kept seeming to stir in his chest and was sending him strange dreams at night. The Matrix of Leadership was what gave him the title of "Prime." He was given it by Primus himself, back when he was a young mech called Orion Pax. For the last few Earth weeks, Optimus kept dreaming of a coming danger, yet he wasn't sure what it was yet. He kept hearing a small timid voice crying out in the dark. A lonely, young, confused voice. Later he'd hear the same voice, only this time sounding powerful, brave and wise.

Optimus was forever confused. He didn't understand what these nightly visions meant or why he was given them. It didn't help that a lot of other things were on his mind. Like the fact the war was at a bitter stalemate. He wished the fighting could end. But no one was sure how to end this conflict.

Today, Ratchet was looking through old files and found the prophecy Soundwave had read to Megatron years ago. "Optimus! Look at this!" called the medic. Optimus came and read the prophecy. He immediately wondered of the Matrix was referring to this. Ratchet hoped it wasn't another bad prophecy. The last prophecy the Autobots had to deal with was dark and led to a long, dark time for the Autobots. He hoped this would not be like a repeat of the Unicron incident.

Optimus however, saw this ancient message as a sign of hope that the war might end soon. If they found this person, he or she might help end the meaningless conflict once and for all. "We must think of a way to find this person old friend." he told Ratchet. "This may be the only way to end the war, once and for all."

Ratchet was a bit skeptical. "Optimus, don't you find it hard to believe a HUMANwould be powerful enough to take on the Decepticons and help end the war? Humans are so small and fragile."

"Our humans friends have proven to be true warriors several times over Ratchet."

"But we're talking about something big this time. Not just trying to escape small groups of Decepticons."

"I believe when the time comes, we shall find out." Optimus replied.

BANG! CRASH!

A loud noise came from the training room. Ratchet sighed. "Sounds like Bumble Bee and Smokescreen were sparing and crashed again." he groaned. With that, the Prime and ,medic left to see the damage.


	4. Chapter 3

Marie Summers & The War of Darkness

The Beginning of Something Glorious

Chapter 3

Marie's Great Escape

AN: Sorry I haven't updated, but a non official group forced me to take down my songfics and since a lot of this story will contain songs I will either have to quit this story an posting or continue will only parts of the chapters and give links to my stories on Deviantart. I suggest you get da accounts too for stories like that so you have the freedom to post those stories. Tell me what I should do please.

Warning: Abuse and near-death experience in this chapter.

Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro ©

I only own Marie.

Ireland, (Present Day)

"AND GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM YOU LITTLE BRAT!" 'Sir' yelled after beating Marie with the belt AGAIN because there wasn't enough flavor in his dinner. Marie still wasn't allowed to eat today. After that man had deemed that punishment two days ago.

Marie trudged weakly back to her room. She curled into a corner near the open window. Again she tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it. She sobbed into her hands, holding the teddy. 'I really wish my happy dreams would come true, like in the stories.' She thought sadly. The moon seemed to know she was sad and it's bright moonbeams filtered into the room, giving off a calm, sweet light. Marie looked up and smiled a bit.

'You know, most people are always wishing, but don't help work to make their dreams come true…' She realized. 'I want my wishes to come true… I'll run away! That's what I'll do! I'll take my freedom! I have money for a plane ticket. I might go to the United States and find my real family! I've learned to speak English. Yes, I'll go to find out who am! My family! I'll start my own adventure!" Marie then found a bag and threw all her few belongings and her money into it. She took one last look around and prayed for help.

'Sir' was probably drunk and passed out by now, but she waited until near midnight. Then she whispered good-bye to only place she'd ever known and climb out the window. She transplanted her plants she grew in secret and loaded them up. She snuck around the house and out in front. "Here goes nothing." Marie whispered bravely.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE FREAK!" a yell came from behind her. Marie turned around and the wicked man was there, looking angry! "AFTER TAKING CARE OF YOU FOR YOU'RE WHOLE LIFE, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME, YOUR OWN FATHER?!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! I KNOW YOU AREN'T A REAL FATHER WOULDN'T DO WHAT YOU DO!"

"Well, you are right. I'm not your father! No one would want you!"

"I'M LEAVING! I WILL BE SAFE AND WANTED!"

"NO YOU WON'T! YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH!"

Marie ran into a field. She though she'd lost him, but she was knocked down. She fought the man with all her might, but he bruised her cheek, and tore at her clothes. She kicked him the stomach. But got right up. Marie screamed in pain as she felt something sharp cut her side!

'Sir' chuckled evilly. She slashed her shoulder so it bleed heavily. He knocked her down and kicked and hit her until almost all her strength was gone. "Go ahead and rot you little wrench. No one will even find your carcass put here." he kicked her one last time before disappearing into the night.

Marie was losing strength fast. And she was losing A LOT of blood. No one could hear or find her as her vision got blurry. "Help….. Me….." she said weakly.

Then everything went black.


End file.
